That's Not Fair
The 18th Suggestion: That's Not Fair (それはズルイぜ, Sore wa Zuruize) is the eighteenth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Unzen is contacted by Yobuko, who reports the mission's failure, confirming that both Yoshinogari and Kunisaki were intercepted by Medaka as well. Unzen expresses his amazement, but simply orders Yobuko to hit Medaka three times if she gets hit herself, identifying Medaka as the type to turn the other cheek. Yobuko goes on to tell Unzen what Zenkichi had told her, that the ones protected were the Enforcers, as he and Akune can both defend themselves, and Kikaijima is under the protection of the Swimming Club. She dismisses it as a bluff, but states that the really amazing thing is that Medaka was able to resolve the conflict with no one from either party getting hurt. After hearing this, Unzen loses his temper and crushes his phone. Declaring his intent to destroy Medaka, he blows a hole in the music room's wall, before sarcastically questioning Shiranui as to whether she intends to stop him. Seeing that he is the only Enforcer capable of waging war against Medaka, Unzen tells Onigase to pass on the message that all members of the Public Morals Committee are to leave school immediately. In the Student Council office, Medaka demonstrates Unzen's revealed weapon, the super ball, to the others. Though they are skeptical at first, they are quickly convinced after seeing the super ball in action. Unzen interrupts and commends her for discovering his weapon and copying it so quickly. He discreetly locks the door and drops all his super balls onto the floor, saying that they are mere toys now that they have been discovered. Unzen approaches Medaka with open arms, and tells her that they should get along, as both of them are beasts. Unzen praises Medaka for seeing good in everyone, but states that her view is unfair; if she likes humans then she must like all the bad things about humans as well. If she doesn't like it all, she doesn't like humans totally. Unzen states that he never though justice was greater than evil, and all he is doing is tying people to the rules. Unzen concludes that since he hates the bad side of humans, he also hates the good side as well. Listening to Unzen speak, Zenkichi admits that he can't agree nor deny the younger boy's claims, while thinking to himself that he can't figure out what Unzen is trying to do. Unzen points out that in comparison, Medaka's saintliness is anything but, and proceeds to lock the windows. After he has finished, Medaka claims he is wrong on two points, the first being that she has never thought of herself as a saint. Before she states the second however, Medaka realizes that the super balls Unzen dropped earlier were actually filled with gunpowder, and cries out for everyone to evacuate. Unzen laments that he has been found out, but states that it is too late. Pulling out several boxes of matches, he rebukes Akune and Mogana Kikaijima as they try to convince him to stop, and then asks Medaka what she will do. As Medaka tries to ask him to stop, Unzen cuts her off and detonates his bombs. Characters in Order of Appearance #Myouri Unzen #Fue Yobuko #Medaka Kurokami #Harigane Onigase #Hansode Shiranui #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Mogana Kikaijima #Umumichi Yakushima (flashback) #Sotsu Tanegashima (flashback) #Kouki Akune Category:Chapters